Minor Characters
This page contains a list of all the minor characters in the series. Unmarked Ripple's Stepfather Ripple's self-proclaimed stepfather. He was beaten by Ripple due to his attempt of sexually harassing her. Ripple's Mother Ripple and her mother have a negative relationship due to her mother's nature and her string of partners that resulted in Ripple being bullied at school. Hardgore Alice's Father Hardgore Alice's father murdered his wife and was arrested. When Alice tried to visit him, he told her to not ever come back. Hardgore Alice's Mother Hardgore Alice's mother was killed by her father after an explosive argument. Hardgore Alice's Uncle Hardgore Alice's uncle who took in Alice after her mother's death. He cared for her, giving her an allowance and making sure that she was never left wanting for anything. Hardgore Alice's Aunt Hardgore Alice's aunt who took Alice in alongside her husband after her mother's death. Chihiro Kuwata Tama's classmate who was working together with her on a project. Tama's Grandmother Tama's Grandmother who had a very good relationship with Tama before passing away. Restart Ninomiya-kun Ninomiya-kun is Pechka's crush. He plays baseball and is popular. Pechka brings him food that she makes using her magic so that she can spend time with him. He finds Pechka's food delicious. He reminds Pechka of an old friend. Pechka's Friends Pechka's friends who died in Cranberry's test. Detec Bell's Brother Detec Bell's brother who is four years older than Detec Bell. Detec Bell's Father Detec Bell's father who has a bookshelf that is filled with mystery fictions. Director Director of the detective office of which Detec Bell belongs. The Second Lapis Lazuline's Father The Second Lapis Lazuline's father who works at night. He seems to be an honest person. Nokko's Mother Nokko's mother is very ill and has been hospitalized for years. Her husband ran away from the family since then. She and her daughter care a lot about each other. Noguchi Sensei Nokko's Former Boss Nokko's former boss who was very lax with her monitoring, however, she came under investigation by the Magical Kingdom. Nokko's Current Boss Nokko's current boss is far stricter than her former one, insisting that Nokko use her power as a Magical Girl to help others instead of just to make her own life easier. Episodes Masked Wonder's Classmate Appearing in Wonder Dream, Masked Wonder's male classmate who called Masked Wonder a slut due to her large breasts and passion for helping others. Shoichi Murota Appearing in Come Play with Top Speed, Shoichi Murota is a politician and Top Speed's husband. Shoichi Murota's Younger Sister Mentioned in Come Play with Top Speed, Shoichi Murota's younger sister was a close friend with Top Speed. Ayako Fuwa Appearing in Akane and the Happy Magical-Girl Family, Ayako is Akane's mother who is 52 years old. It is believed that she died in Cranberry's test. Aoi Fuwa Appearing in Akane and the Happy Magical-Girl Family, Aoi is Akane's older sister who is 31 years old. It is believed that she died in Cranberry's test. Asagi Fuwa Appearing in Akane and the Happy Magical-Girl Family, Asagi is Akane's older sister who is 25 years old. It is believed that she died in Cranberry's test. Ai Fuwa Appearing in Akane and the Happy Magical-Girl Family, Ai is Akane's younger sister who is 13 years old. It is believed that she died in Cranberry's test. Canossa Appearing in Knight on the Day of the Offline Meetup, she is a participant of the Magical Girl anime board's offline party. Misoyaki Appearing in Knight on the Day of the Offline Meetup, she is a participant of the Magical Girl anime board's offline party. He attempted to force himself onto La Pucelle but was later beaten by Genopsyko Yumenoshima. Totoyama Mentioned in Magical Illegal Girl, Totoyama is an attendant of Pfle's grandfather and a relative of Shadow Gale. Pfle's Grandfather Mentioned in Magical Illegal Girl. Pfle's deceased grandfather suffered from a leg disability and eye disease, thus he had to travel by wheelchair. He seemed to know Rionetta's father. Rionetta's Parents Mentioned in Magical Illegal Girl. Rionetta's deceased parents were living a wealthy lifestyle and seemed to know Pfle's grandfather. Miharu Yatsu Appearing in Memories of the Blue Magical Girl, she is a third-year middle school student who accompanied The Second Lapis Lazuline in her name succession test. Her memory of it is later erased by The Third Generation two years later. Tama-chan Appearing in A Cherna Christmas, Tama-chan is Nonako Miyokata's pet and Cherna Mouse's relative. Limited Mana's Father Mana's father was the examiner of Hana Gekokujou. He treated Hana like his own, which is why "Mana" and "Hana" sound so similar. Kuru Kuru Hime's Father Kuru-Kuru Hime's father is a silent and unfriendly person. He was killed by Pukin. Karate Teacher Funny Trick's karate instructor who disappeared after Captain Grace crashed the dojo. Rain Pow's Older Sister Rain Pow's older sister who also raised her. She used to abuse Rain Pow, but it stopped after Rain Pow became a Magical Girl. 7753's Parents 7753 lives by herself after her parents passed away, leaving her with some money and stocks. JOKERS Inferno's Little Sister Princess Inferno's little sister is in the same class with Princess Tempest. Innkeeper An old woman who manages the inn that Pythie Frederica resided in temporarily. ACES Patricia's Mercenaries A mercenary group led by Patricia. It contains at least a dozen people. After the attack by Princess Deluge, what happened to them remains unknown. Deluge's Parents Princess Deluge's parents who paid extra attention to Deluge, who had cried for more than half a month. Sachiko's Friends Premium Sachiko's friends convinced Sachiko to play with them using her magic, but this resulted in their deaths. Sachiko has felt guilty for this ever since. Magical Girl of Pastry Motif A Magical Girl who worked with Glassianne in the cake shop that only opens once in a month. Episodes Φ Sari Kasuga Appearing in Primula Farinosa, Sari is Koyuki's friend in high school. She later made a reappearance in Magical Girl Raising Project: Black along with Yoshiko Yoshinoura where both of them went and asked Mariko Fukuroi about Koyuki's whereabout. Tadokoro-sensei Mentioned in Primula Farinosa, Tadokoro-sensei is Koyuki's science teacher in high school who is currently on maternity leave and is substituted by Mariko Fukuroi Magical Girl Who Can Make Darkness Appearing in Rainbow Friendship, she is a Magical Girl who fought with and was killed by Rain Pow. She can take away light or invalidate magical light source. Black Magical Girl Appearing in The Blue Magical Girl is Busy, she is a Magical Girl wearing a black costume. She made a trade with The Second Lapis Lazuline. Mage resided in UK Appearing in Fairy of the Examination Division, he is the Mage whose mansion was attacked because of the unfair treatments to the Magical Girls. Uprising Magical Girls Appearing in Fairy of the Examination Division, they are the Magical Girls who are unsatisfied with the wage given by the Mage. They went on a strike and took over the mage's mansion. Fateru Appearing in Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage, Fateru is a normal person who worked in a security bureau in Pukin's era. He knows of the existence of Mages and Magical Girls. Boss Appearing in Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage, he is the boss of Fateru and the security bureau. He has a connection with Pukin. Junior Appearing in Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage, he is Fateru's junior who was guarding the mansion. Banheim Hogelten Appearing in Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage, Banheim Hogelten, who is a Mage and a trickster, is the owner of the mansion where the incident happened. He was accused by Pukin for being the murderer and was made to kill himself by Pukin's magic. Mrs.Hogelten Mentioned in Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage, Mrs.Hogelten is Banheim's wife. She is also a trickster and was murdered in a closed room. Olgrave Appearing in Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage, Olgrave is the butler of the Hogelten family and the true murderer of the case. QUEENS Shufflin Prototype One of the Shufflin models of the Osk's Faction. Shufflin Desert Warfare Type One of the Shufflin models of the Osk's Faction. Shufflin Trainer Type One of the Shufflin models of the Osk's Faction. Irene One of the members of Puk's Faction. She has the magical skill to regenerate nails. Beastman Brandia One of the members of Puk's Faction. Her magic gives her extreme hard nails which can rip through steel and titanium. Ann Sardy One of the members of Puk's Faction. Her magic is to force patterns on non-living things. Burstis One of the members of Puk's Faction. Her magic allows her to give machines feelings. Magical Ponzi One of the members of Puk's Faction. She can create a magical sponge that can clean anything. Episodes Δ Lycanis Appearing in Magical Girl Assassination Project, she is one of the Magical Girls who attempted to assassinate Snow White. She is a Magical Girl criminal known to the Inspection Department, either for being a Archfiend Cram School dropout or a revolutionary against the Magical Kingdom. Headshocko Appearing in Magical Girl Assassination Project, she is one of the Magical Girls who attempted to assassinate Snow White. She is a Magical Girl criminal known to the Inspection Department, either for being a Archfiend Cram School dropout or a revolutionary against the Magical Kingdom. Melin Appearing in Magical Girl Assassination Project, she is one of the Magical Girls who attempted to assassinate Snow White. She is a Magical Girl criminal known to the Inspection Department, either for being a Archfiend Cram School dropout or a revolutionary against the Magical Kingdom. Murener Appearing in Magical Girl Assassination Project, she is one of the Magical Girls who attempted to assassinate Snow White. She is a Magical Girl criminal known to the Inspection Department, either for being a Archfiend Cram School dropout or a revolutionary against the Magical Kingdom. Kajin Gozen Appearing in Magical Girl Assassination Project, she is one of the Magical Girls who attempted to assassinate Snow White. She is a Magical Girl criminal known to the Inspection Department, either for being a Archfiend Cram School dropout or a revolutionary against the Magical Kingdom. A-Class Shoujo Appearing in Magical Girl Assassination Project, she is one of the Magical Girls who attempted to assassinate Snow White. She is a Magical Girl criminal known to the Inspection Department, either for being a Archfiend Cram School dropout or a revolutionary against the Magical Kingdom. Black Tetty's Parents Tetty Goodgripp's father left her when she was in fourth grade and cheated on another woman while her mother raised her from an elementary all the way to middle school but passed away in the hospital after she fell. Gardener Mage A male and unnamed Mage that is also a member of Information Bureau. He works in Umemizaki Middle School as a gardener. He told Tetty Goodgripp all about the Information Bureau. Adelheid's Mother Her mother who is also a Magical Girl and a graduate of Archfiend Cram School who taught her everything she needs to know about the Magical Kingdom, combat and general education. F2P Breakdown Anna Marie She was one of Miss Margarite's former apprentices, and was killed by challenging a Archfiend Cram School's Magical Girl in a fight. Dreamy☆Chelsea's Mother Dreamy☆Chelsea's Mother is a Magical Girl who also urges her daughter to get a job. Other Pammy A character that first appeared in Archfiend Cram School Hell Survival Game. Pammy is made using Archfiend Pam's wings and is used to broadcast the Hell Survival Game. Elementary School Girl A character who first appeared in Magical Shopping. A girl who broke her mother's birthday present and met Magicaloid 44. She also has a 2-year-old brother. Clantail's Grandparents Characters first mentioned in Circle of Life. Clantail's paternal grandparents who lived in the countryside of the mountains and had several chickens. Category:Characters